Gallery
by The Next Marauder
Summary: Frank looks on as James has a small relationship with Alice. Will it last? Will he ever get his girl? Read on to find out! SongFic. OneShot.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. I do own Harry Pooter, but that's another story.

**Dedication: **Dedicated to Mr Potter Senior (yes, I do mean James) and Mr Black, for being objects of affection.

**A/N:** My first authors note before a story! Wow! I'd just like to point out that no, you are not going insane, I have written another story to these lyrics (Which I don't own either) but this idea came to me and I couldn't resist, because not many people write about James in this light. Plus, I'm not dissing James. Notice the dedication? I love him. LOVE. That is all. Oh and this is from Frank Longbottom's POV. Just so you know. I think that's all this time. MOVING ON!

* * *

I watched you with him, after you got together. I couldn't understand how someone as beautiful as you could fall for someone like him. And although most girls did, I thought you were different. I knew you were different. I just had to prove it to myself. And to you.

_God broke the mold,  
When he made this one I know  
She's breathtaking but so much more  
She walks in the room, your lungs close  
Making you never want to breathe again _

I kept wondering what attracted you to him. Sure James was the school heart throb, but that couldn't be all, could it? I saw the expensive gifts he got you, promising you each time that he was true, but I'd seen it too much before to believe that it was.

_Her boyfriend has got so much dough  
So much ice his neck and wrist froze  
Is he faithful to her? Hell no  
But she chose to be with him, shorty  
_

And as you stayed up all night, kissing in the armchair by the fire, I knew it couldn't be true love. It never was with James. He must pick that up from his best friend. Sirius was no different. I had to know what you saw in him. Why you were attracted to him, but his object of affection, Lily Evans was repulsed by him.

_Tell me is the money worth your soul  
Tell me what's the reason that you hold on  
When you know that dude has a whole wall of 'em just like you  
And girl you're just way too fine _

He'd had lots of girlfriends before, and he was sure to have more to come. He dumped them all in about a week. He never changed. And someone like you didn't deserve that. No one did. But you were special.

_Gotta be treated as one of a kind  
Girl use your mind  
Don't be just another dime  
_

I watched you sitting next to him faithfully at meal times, as he carelessly flirted with you. But I couldn't help but notice how he looked at all the other girls, flashing them a smile or winking at them. If you noticed it, you must have ignored it. But I didn't.

_Because  
I can't take  
Seeing you with him  
'Cuz I know exactly what you'll be,  
In his gallery  
It's just not fair  
And it's tearing me apart  
You're just another priceless work of art  
In his gallery  
_

And as I thought about your fate that was destined to come, just like the fate that had befallen all of his other women I felt a gut wrenching feeling. You didn't deserve that. I knew you were special. I saw it, even if he didn't.

_She's so confused  
She knows she deserves more  
Someone who will love and adore  
But his money's hard to ignore  
She really doesn't know what to do _

He became distant with you, and so the warning signs approached. He did nothing to stop it, and you looked like you were grasping at straws. He didn't enjoy your company like he did before, and he began to forget about you. But I didn't.

_Girl it's just a matter of time  
Before he finds another more fine  
After he's done dulling your shine  
You're out the door and he's through with you  
_

I could tell by your eyes you were dreading the day you knew that would come. I watched as you helplessly tried to renew his interest, make him see what I already could. But it was hopeless. And you lived in fear of that moment.

_Tell me is the money worth your soul  
Tell me what's the reason that you hold on,  
When you know that dude has a whole wall of 'em just like you  
_

And the gifts stopped coming, and the kisses got shorter, and you knew your time was up. And if I could give anything in the world to help you I would, because you didn't deserve this. I caught him in the corridor while you weren't there, flirting shamelessly with another girl, as if you were gone already.

And girl you're just way too fine  
Gotta be treated as one of a kind  
Girl use your mind  
Don't be just another dime

I almost told you, but I knew it would break your heart and that was the last thing I wanted to do. But you needed to know. I decided not to tell you unless I saw it again. I think you were picking up on it this time though.

_I can't take  
Seeing you with him  
'Cuz I know exactly what you'll be  
In his gallery  
It's just not fair  
And it's tearing me apart  
You're just another priceless work of art  
In his gallery  
_

And that night, as I found you sitting in the armchair sobbing by the fire, I knew he had finally broken your heart. And as I sat there, my arms around you and you warm in my embrace, I knew that this was meant to be.

_You're a masterpiece  
I know that he  
Can't appreciate your beauty  
Don't let him cheapen you  
He don't see you like i do  
Beautiful not just for show  
Time that someone let you know  
_

And we got closer, because I was your rock, and you were my object of affection. You were beautiful beyond all reason for me, and I felt that nothing could express how much I felt to you. It felt like I was about to burst, but it was a good feeling.

_I can't take  
Seeing you with him  
'Cuz I know exactly what you'll be  
In his gallery  
It's just not fair  
And it's tearing me apart  
You're just another priceless work of art _

And the next time I caught him with a girl, with his tongue rammed down her throat I felt sorry for her. And I made sure she had someone to fall back on. Because you had taught me a valuable lesson in love, one that I wasn't going to give up. But most of all, you were an angel. And you were mine.

* * *

**A/N: **Wow, so that's new! Tell me what you thought! 


End file.
